Los Juegos Del Hambre: Ganar o Morir
by Ludmila V
Summary: What if. ¿Y si Katniss fuese un chico, y Peeta, una chica? Las cosas serían muy diferentes. Katniss/Peeta, con sexo cambiado. No copy paste del libro original.


Los Juegos del Hambre: "Ganar o Morir".

 _Aclaración: esto es un what if…? Que me surgió un día de estos. ¿Y si Katniss fuese un chico, y Peeta una chica? Obviamente, las cosas serian diferentes. Quiero aclarar que no es un copy paste. La historia tendrá el mismo final, pero no será todo igual. Fanfiction es dar rienda suelta a la imaginación, y eso es lo que haré._

 _¡Que lo disfruten!_

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. La loca idea de cambiarlos de sexo, mía.**

Cuando me despierto, veo a Prim acurrucada en mi pecho. Acaricio su cabello claro, observándola dormir. Es tan parecida a mamá, que me hace sonreír. Se que no tengo la mejor de las relaciones con mi madre, pero me esfuerzo día a día por romper esa brecha que se abrió entre nosotros hace seis años atrás. No fue su culpa caer en un estado de depresión tras la muerte de mi padre.

Con cuidado, la recuesto sobre la cama, tratando de no despertarla. Me dan ganas de recostarme a su lado, pero me esperan en los bosques. Hoy es un día especial, y le prometí que iría. Mi única amiga me espera, paciente del otro lado de la valla.

Recojo mi ropa de la silla, una camiseta grisácea y unos jeans desteñidos. Camino hacia la sala, aun adormilado, y me visto lentamente, observando como un bobo el paisaje gris de afuera. Desearía que hoy fuera un día cualquiera. Un Jueves de cazar ardillas, o un inusual Domingo de llevarle un venado a la carnicera. Que nos ponga excusas, y regatee para obtener el precio mas barato a cambio de la presa. Seguramente, yo frunciré el ceño y tratare de ser. En cambio, Gala, con su carácter temperamental, se morderá la lengua para no lanzarle una retahíla de insultos.

Gala. Pensando en ella, me calzo las botas y me pongo de pie, tomando la vieja campera de cuero del perchero que cuelga al lado de la entrada.

Abro la puerta y la cierro cuidadosamente detrás de mí. La luz mortecina de la mañana me pega de lleno en los ojos, cegándome momentáneamente. Me refregó la cara de sueño y continuó andando. A mi alrededor, la Veta permanece silenciosa. Los habitantes del distrito prefieren dormir un rato mas, si pueden. Es un día especial, no se trabaja, y el maldito acto no empieza sino hasta las dos. Si tienen la oportunidad de descansar unas horas de mas, mejor aprovecharlas que desperdiciarlas.

Además, no se sabe si la suerte los favorecerá.

La suerte, la estúpida suerte, aquella palabra tan sosa como inservible. ¿Qué hace la suerte por ti? Nada, a mi no me ayudo a sobrellevar los meses que siguieron a la muerte de mi padre.

No, definitivamente es solo la marcada diferencia que tenemos los habitantes de la Veta con la gente de la ciudad, los Comerciantes, la elegante zona libre del polvillo de carbón en sus calles bien asfaltadas, calles que mis pies transitan ahora. A mi izquierda, se encuentra la panadería de los Mellark. Siempre suele atenderme el hombre de la casa, de carácter sereno. Prefiero verlo abrir la puerta trasera a él, y no a la ingrata y mentirosa de su mujer. Odio a esa señora. Y se bien porqué.

Tan sumido en mis pensamientos voy, que sorprendido, choco a una chica. La chica, que sostenía una canasta de manzanas en las manos, se agacha a recoger las frutas desperdigadas por el suelo. Cielos, hoy estoy en las nubes.

—Lo siento- digo, acuclillándome para ayudarla. Cojo unas cuantas manzanas, metiéndolas en la canasta de mimbre.

Me incorporo torpemente, encontrándome frente a ojos de esmeralda. La conozco, es la hija menor del panadero.

Pita Mellark.

Ella sonríe levemente, bajando la mirada. ¿Acaso la incomodo? No lo sé. Bueno, me pasa a diario con muchas de las chicas del distrito. No estoy seguro, o me tienen miedo, o intentan presumirme. Ésta debe ser una de "esas".

Yo la miro fijo, intentando determinar cuál de las dos opciones es. La chica es una preciosidad, con su cabello dorado ondulado, y el insípido vestido que usa a diario en la panadería. Es bajita, apenas me roza el codo. Pero es hermosa, y lo noto desde que coincidimos en clases. Y desde el peor día que me toco vivir.

No digo nada, porque… ¿Es necesario agregar palabras? Sigo mi camino, despeinándome un poco. A estas horas, Gala debe estar impaciente por mi llegada tarde.

Por suerte, veo a la valla de una vez por todas. El trayecto a través del distrito se me hizo más largo de lo habitual. Eso y que estoy medio muerto de sueño.

Mierda, debí haber tomado el atajo de la Veta.

Me tumbo boca abajo, deslizándome por el tajo de la alambrada. Nadie se ha molestado en arreglarlo en años, ya que todos se mueren de hambre. Y un cazador es imprescindible en época de hambre.

Suspiró, al fin en paz. Aquí puedo ser yo, en los bosques, en la libertad que me ofrece el verdor, en este santuario natural. Me acerco al árbol del escondite, donde guardo mi arco y flechas. Lo saco, acunándolo en mis manos. Es parte de mi familia, un padre, una madre, un hermano, un abuelo… lo es todo para mí.

En el saliente rocoso, a unos metros de la Pradera, me espera Gala. Desde aquí distingo su esbelta figura, ese cabello negro que revolotea en el viento. A medida que subo, veo que tiene una hogaza de pan colgando de un gancho. Esboza una pícara sonrisa de lado, guiñándome un ojo. Dioses, de nuevo ha hecho un mal trato con el panadero.

— ¿Otra vez estafando al panadero?- le pregunto, sentándome a su lado. Me pasa un puñado de bayas, soltando una carcajada.

—Hoy estaba nostálgico el señor- responde, cortando el pan a la mitad y dándomelo, de nuevo, a mí. —Creo que la chica está en edad elegible.

— ¿Qué chica?- le doy un mordisco al pan, tan perfectamente sabroso.

—La que tiene cara de simplona.

—Ah.

Gala la detesta, u algo así. Bah, ella detesta a todas las chicas del distrito. No es de tener buenas migas con la gente en general. Solamente su familia, y yo sabemos cómo es en realidad. Dura por fuera, blanda por dentro.

Quien nos viera ahora, diría que somos familia. Mismo cabello azabache, igual piel olivácea y pupilas copiosamente grises. No lo somos, claro. En la Veta, los habitantes tienen el mismo aspecto físico. En la ciudad, donde viven los más acomodados, son rubios y de ojos claros.

Es por eso que mi madre, y Prim, que poseen un cabello claro y una mirada azul, parecen fuera de lugar. Porque lo están.

A veces me pregunto cómo llego mi mamá a la conclusión de abandonarlo todo. De irse de su hogar, donde nada le faltaba. Amor, esa es la respuesta. Es lo que trato de recordarme, a diario, porque no la perdono, no perdono que nos haya dejado morirnos de hambre durante meses.

Termino de comer en silencio, disfrutando de la maravillosa vista. Las montañas se alzan, infinitas, apuntando al cielo. Un lago cristalino refleja las nubes, aguas puras. Es un día estupendo, y lo seguiría siendo si a las dos de la tarde no tendríamos que estar en la plaza del distrito.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?- le consulto a Gala, que se estira perezosamente.

—Cazar, recolectar, pescar… en fin, que el bosque tiene posibilidades infinitas—murmura, frunciendo el ceño.

En lo que transcurre en la mañana, nos dedicamos a recolectar y pescar. Quisiera usar mi arco, quien sabe si lo volveré a tocar. Pero es un desperdicio de tiempo, cazar nos tomaría mediodía y a las dos deberé estar bañado, perfumado y presentable a la cosecha.

Al final, terminamos con un buen puñado de bayas, peces, y plantas comestibles.

Abandonamos el bosque, muy a mi pesar, y salimos directo al Quemador. El distrito ya ha despertado, la gente se entrechoca en el mercado negro. Intercambiamos con Sae La Grasiente, nuestra cocinera amiga, unos peces y plantas. Ella, a cambio nos da una suma generosa de parafina, deseándonos suerte.

Gala la acepta a regañadientes, yo asiento.

Le propongo a mi amiga venderle las fresas al alcalde. Al hombre le encantan, y puede permitirse el precio.

Ya en la puerta trasera de la mansión del alcalde, nos atiende su hijo. Es un muchachito alto, flacucho y de cabello claro, como todos los de esta parte del pueblo.

Hoy cambio el soso uniforme de colegio por una elegante camisa de seda azul, y unos pantalones de vestir color caqui.

Le saludo amablemente, es un buen chico. Somos compañeros de clase, y a menudo terminamos en grupo de estudio o deporte juntos. No habla mucho, lo cual es un alivio. Yo tampoco, así que nos viene bien a los dos.

—Bonita ropa- dice Gala, mirándolo de reojo.

Él ríe como bobo, devolviéndole el gesto. Con la diferencia de que le sonríe, cosa que Gala no.

—Bueno, tengo que estar presentable por si termino en el Capitolio, ¿no?- contesta Matt.

Gala inspira profundamente. ¿Habla en broma, o es verdad que quiere estar presentable? Yo creo que es broma. Matt es un tipo serio.

—Tu no irás al Capitolio- replica Gala, fulminándole con la mirada. - ¿Cuántas inscripciones puedes tener? ¿Cinco? Yo ya tenía mas de cinco a mis doce años.

Intervengo, porque Gala se cabrea fácil. Alego que no es culpa de Matt, aunque en el fondo los tres sabemos que sí lo es. No de manera intencionada, por supuesto. Digamos que él, al ser hijo del alcalde, y vivir en la parte mas acomodada del distrito minero, jamás tuvo que pedir una tesela. En cambio Gala, que también perdió a su padre en la misma explosión en la mina que mató al mío, carga con su familia al hombro desde los trece años. O doce, nunca lo dejó concluso. Ella evita meditar sobre su vida privada, pero el hecho de que Rory, su hermano, cumpla los doce años en Octubre, la vuelve loca.

No es difícil comprender su ira hacia Matt. Asi que la dejó adelantarme el paso, le doy el dinero a Matt y le deseo suerte. Él me desea lo mismo.

Gala no habla en el retorno a casa. Odio verla callada, esa expresión gélida esconde un mar de ira acumulada.

Llegamos a su casa, y ella, silenciosa y ágil, me da el resto del botín del día. Mitad y mitad.

Se da la vuelta dispuesta a entrar, pero la retengo por la muñeca, obligándola a darse vuelta.

—Dioses, no puedes estar tan… enojada- le digo, en un tono evidente. Que evidentemente exagera.

Se muerde el labio inferior, alzando las cejas. No puedo evitar pensar que es una chica guapa, guapísima, y que con razón los chicos suspiran al verla pasar. El lacio cabello le enmarca el rostro, dándole más protagonismo a sus ojos gélidos.

—Suerte en la cosecha- es lo que se digna a responder, liberándose de mi agarre. Y a largas zancadas, entra a su hogar.

~.~

Mi ropa de cosecha no es tan elegante como quisiera. Al lado de las prendas de Matt, dan pena. No obstante, no tardo en estar listo para el almuerzo.

En la cocina, diminuta, oscura de manchones de humedad, Prim me espera en la mesa junto a mamá.

Me siento frente a mi hermana, dedicándole una sonrisa de aliento. Le daría mi vida si fuese necesario.

Como lentamente, aunque no vacío el plato. Mi estomago se encoge con cada giro de las agujas del reloj, que peligrosamente, apuntan a las dos de la tarde.

Terminamos de cenar, y mi madre se ofrece a lavar las vajillas. Me opongo, quitándole los platos de las manos y llevándolo al fregadero yo. Soné muy duro, es un poco difícil no mostrarme enojado con ella.

Prim propone secarlos, asi que sonriente, toma los platos que le voy pasando. Se ha peinado el cabello en una larga trenza nívea, y se ha puesto una vieja camisa que yo usaba a mis doce años. La falda debe ser de mamá, porque se le cae un poco.

—Ponte unos alfileres- le recomiendo, dándole el ultimo plato.

—Ok- murmura, en esa vocecita musical que tiene.

No sonrío demasiado. Pero le salpico unas gotas de agua, y divertido, le doy un beso en la mejilla.

Ella es todo para mí.

~.~

Me limpio el dedo pinchado en mis pantalones oscuros. Ahora, que estoy totalmente registrado, me encamino a mi fila correspondiente, delante del escenario.

Es una rutina a la que no me acostumbro, que consiste en un pinchazo en tu dedo índice. Se supone que de esa manera te registran en la lista oficial de habitantes de Panem, constatando así que estás presente al momento de la Cosecha. Quien no figure, lo pagará caro.

El alcalde sube las escalerillas del escenario, y toma el micrófono entre sus manos. Contempla a la gente que se congrega en la plaza, que se ha vestido de fiesta. En días de feria es un lugar alegre, hoy, donde se festeja la muerte, reina la tristeza.

Serio, acerca el micrófono a sus labios y da, oficialmente, el inicio de la Septuagésima Cuarta Cosecha.

A continuación, reproduce el mismo discurso. El nacimiento de Panem, una nación "Unida" que se realzó de las cenizas apocalípticas. Hace muchos años, miles, el planeta colapsó. Los mares se tragaron gran parte de la tierra, el suelo se secó, mucha gente murió en la búsqueda de hacerse con los pocos recursos del mundo. Y los que sobrevivieron, conformaron una nación dividida en doce distritos, el poder central residía en el Capitolio, como hoy día.

Pero los distritos se alzaron contra el amo y patrón, mas el Capitolio, que contaba con armamento y poder, derrotó a los doce distritos, y al decimo tercero, el cabecilla del movimiento revolucionario, lo redujo a cenizas. Una lección de que así, con un chasquido de sus dedos, podrían destruirnos a nosotros también, los distritos restantes.

En castigo a tan acto despreciable, declararon oficiales Los Juegos del Hambre, un concurso macabro, que ellos profesan una maratón. Cada distrito deberá enviar anualmente a una pareja de adolescentes, un hombre y una mujer. En total, veinticuatro chicos, encerrado en un estadio artificial, que va desde un paramo helado, hasta la peor de tus pesadillas, pelearán a muerte. Uno sólo será declarado vencedor absoluto, y recompensado junto a su distrito. Y jamás de los jamases volverá a pasar hambre.

Agradece al Capitolio por su con misericordia con nosotros (demonios, esto es una terrible mier…) y presenta a la escolta oficial del Capitolio, a la extravagante Effie Trinket, una mujer de cabello rosa chillón y vestido multicolor, que sube al trote al podio, sonriendo espléndidamente.

—¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte este siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!- chilla la capitolina, rebotando en los altos parlantes esa voz insoportable.

Paso a paso, fija la mirada en las gigantescas urnas cristalinas que se ubican a su derecha. Mete la mano en la urna femenina, con un "¡Las damas primero!" y saca un papelillo, que no tarda en desdoblarlo y leerlo en voz alta.

La elegida de este año es Pita Mellark, la única hija mujer del panadero.

Giro, mirando a la fila ladina a la mía. La chica tiembla, aterrada ante los ojos curiosos que se posan en ella. Su grupo le abre paso, y la veo caminando al escenario, arrastrando los pies.

Ya en el escenario, se larga a llorar. Se podría decir que me da un poco de lastima. Es tan frágil.

Effie mete su mano, esta vez, en la urna masculina.

El nombre que lee me deja estático. La palabra "suerte" y "jugar" me retumban en las paredes del cráneo.

Soy yo: Kenneth Everdeen.

~.~

Me remuevo incómodo en el asiento de terciopelo. Mi madre tiene un vestido de esta cosa, tan suave.

Las agujas del reloj suenan tan molestas. Tic tac, tic tac. No me faltan ganas de levantarme de este asiento de porquería y romper el reloj.

La puerta se abre, y entra Prim, detrás, mi madre. Dioses. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicada la vida?

Mi pequeña recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro, aferrándome en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¿Por qué tiene que pasarnos esto?—susurra a mi oído, tan desesperada, tan afligida.

—Es la vida. Es Panem—acomodo su trenza infinita, dándole una palmadita en la espalda. Incluso aquí, en una habitación supuestamente privada, nos están escuchando. Panem escucha, y no me importa lo que evalúen de mis palabras. Estoy condenado, maldita sea.

Prim se separa de mí, llorando. La visión de sus ojos rojos, de las lágrimas marcándole las mejillas, me consume. Algo se remueve en mi pecho, en mi corazón. No quiero llorar. No voy a darle la satisfacción de deshacerme en pedazos.

La sostengo por los hombros, fijamente mis ojos en su rostro.

—Se fuerte. Tratare de volver…- comienzo a decir, dudoso.

— ¡Volverás!- grita, sacudiéndose mis manos. — ¡Eres listo, lo harás!

—Mamá- pronuncio, ignorando las histéricas suplicas de Prim. Si la oigo con atención, romperé en llanto. Y soy fuerte, soy un hombre, no debo llorar. Mi madre la aleja de mí, inclinándose a darme otro abrazo. "Hijo, mi hijo" murmura en mi coronilla, besándola.

¿Por qué fui tan duro con ella todos estos años? Me arrepiento, lo admito, fui un desgraciado. Rodeo su cintura con mi brazo derecho. Ella es mi madre. Y la amo también.

Quisiera que este momento fuese eterno. Eterno.

Un portazo se oye, y un Agente de la Paz separa, a la fuerza bruta, a mi familia de mí.

No se si regresaré. Aun así, ignorando las quejas de los Agentes, le pido a mi madre ser fuerte.

Su fortaleza me mantendrá vivo en el estadio.

Sé que lo hará.

**Continuara…

N/A: Será un fic de… no sé cuantos capítulos. Pero prometo que no es un copy paste, como mencione al principio. Obviamente, tendrá el mismo final, pero el desarrollo de la historia será otra. Los personajes de la arena serán los mismos, solo que más oscuros, más sangrientos. Y los sentimientos de nuestros protagonistas, se reforzaran un poco más.

¿Comentarios, sugerencias? ¡Estaré encantada de leerlos!

Saludos.


End file.
